Bohringen
The Kingdom of Bohringen (German: Bohringenisch Reich) is the southernmost nation in the continent of Oceania. It's capital is Blenheim, and it's most largest city is Juckus. History The island has been inhabited by the Southern Maoris and the extinct Makutanga tribe, and the human race is set to be stepped on the island 7,000 years ago. The first kingdom made by the Maoris, named the Kingdom of Parakua, was made in 1143. It was destroyed by the Holy Roman Empire in 1623, when the German explorer Jud Stuss, went far south from the Dutch East Indies and the Haugaun empire, and tried to cross the Terra Australis. Instead, he made a settlement on the Bohringen island, and called it because of the geologist Frauen Bohringen, which made the first map of the world during the Middle Ages. An army came down south to give the Roman Catholic religion, and the Maori people were slaughtered to death in their first years of life. The Colony of Bohringen had prohibited slavery and slaughtering during the Treaty of Blenheim, in 1783. Bohringen has been established as a federation of the German Confederation in 1856, following protests for a new constitution in the town Maukare. The first concert in Oceania was held by a Southern Maori singer called Batuku Ao Whaea, on which was held on the Julius Theatre on Kampfberg, on July 3rd, 1859. A massacre between the Maori race led to the founding ot the Kata o Te Mau army, on which was led first in the outskirts of the town of Marschental, in the southwestern part of the country. This led to the extermination of over 5,000 German descendants living on the city, and soon expanded through the entire country. The Kata o Te Mau army was disestablished in 1894, while the Emperor of Germany suppressed a final revolt through the nation and the calming and exterminating of many Southern Maoris. For that reason, A war of independence has been held in 1896, by James Watakere, of Maori descendant, along with the Bohringen Liberation Army, on which was held by General Fischer Medling, which was against the entire German Imperial government. This led to 90,000 casualities on the island, and the declaration of independence was made in the town of Kagetal, which led to the establishment of the sovereign Kingdom of Bohringen, free from the German imperialists. TBA Culture The Bohringenese haka is more deadlier and more hard to practice, as it symbolizes the removing of Maori people from the island during the 1600's and the 1700's. It usually contains two or three cultural pointy things, and women are also forced to do it. Religion Bohringen's official religion is Christian, although Maoris practice the Ki Tere. Sport Bohringen's national sport is rugby union, although Football is viewed more. The first-tier football championship is Scheinsliga, although 1.FC 1899 Blenheim participates on the A.League. Economy Bohringen has the most prosperous and advancing economy in all the continent of Oceania, with a GDP per capita of $32,382,174. Subdivisions Bohringen is divided into 17 counties. Symbols Bohringen's flag has been adopted in 1890, when Bohringen was still a German federation. It has three bends, one white and two cyan, along with a red square of a Rundschwalt (or Pukatahere, a Bohringenian peacock) trying to eat a Warutha (a flower provenient from the island). The flag also has five squares, each describing the 5 cultural services of the country, along with two different akawapahus in the two bottom bends. Bohringen anthem is Raus in Hebel des Chan (also called as Eskuteller-Lied) Telecommunications Bohringen's national television is FRB-TV.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project